Phoenix Wright
|-|Original Trilogy= |-|College Student= |-|Apollo Justice= |-|Dual Destinies= |-|Spirit of Justice= |-|Anime= Summary Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist of Capcom's Ace Attorney series and a notable defense attorney. Beginning his practice under Fey & Co. Law Offices and his mentor, Mia Fey, Phoenix made a name for himself as a highly respected lawyer, even beyond the death of his companion. And despite being disbarred in 2019 for unknowingly presenting forged evidence into court, he reclaimed his title and pursues further cases in the present. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: Phoenix Wright /成歩堂龍一 (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) Origin: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Age: 21 - 35 years old Classification: Defense Attorney Attack Potency: Athlete level (Was able to break down the Kurain Channeling Room door, which was calculated with these results) | Wall level '(He broke down the Kurain Channeling Room door, which yielded these results. Can harm other prosecutors such as Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma, who can harm him) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Athletic Human '''| '''Athletic Human Combat Speed: Subsonic | Subsonic Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, who was capable of dodging this. Should be on a similar footing with Datz who can react to missile fire) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Maya Fey, who could lift a bust this size) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived getting hit by a car with no visible injuries aside from a sprained ankle. Unharmed by missiles launched at him in a courtroom. Unaffected by getting charged by a tiger) | Wall level (Able to take the force of his own attacks. Fell into a raging river at Dusty Creek and all he suffered was a cold) Stamina: Extremely High (Able to endure massive punishment in the pursuit of his cases and it doesn't stop him from continuing to look for clues) Range: Standard melee range. Unknown with MC Bomber. Extended melee range with Samurai Spear and Victims Staff. Several dozen meters with a Pistol Powers and Abilities: |-|Games=Telepathy, Clairvoyance, and Mind Manipulation (With Maya's Magatama), Hacking, Genius Intelligence, Photographic Memory, Extrasensory Perception (Can hear and sense spirits), Social Influencing, Possible Purification (Type 2; Potentially was the cause for expelling Dahlia's spirit out of Maya's body when she was being channeled), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ingested poison from a crystalline bottle into him and was unaffected) |-|Anime=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Genius Intelligence, Photographic Memory, Extrasensory Perception (Can hear and sense spirits such as Mia), Social Influencing, Possible Purification (Type 2; Potentially was the cause for expelling Dahlia's spirit out of Maya's body when she was being channeled), Aura (Able to radiate aura with his convictions), Air Manipulation (His objections can knock people off their feet, break objects, and surprise people by creating air currents), Light Manipulation (His objections can project light), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ingested poison from a crystalline bottle into him and was unaffected) |-|Optional Equipment=Poison Manipulation (Via Dahlia's Present), Data Manipulation (Via MC Bomber), Sensing (Via Metal Detector) Standard Equipment: Attorney's Badge & Maya's Magatama | Attorney's Badge Intelligence: Genius (Has been able to beat some of the most knowledgeable prosecutors in their fields, such as Tristan Turnbull, Miles Edgeworth, and Franziska von Karma. Most notably Manfred von Karma, even when he was a rookie when Manfred had a perfect record in his 40-year career and was an expert of evidence forgery to rig the system in his favor. Spotted details and contradictions even in his fellow lawyers have not been able to call out. Won a case with ease despite having amnesia, which heavily affected his recollection of the case) Weaknesses: Lacks formal combat experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Thinker:' Clock in the form of a statue. The clock's gears have been removed. Made by Larry Butz. Strong enough to cause fatal head trauma. *'Samurai Spear:' The murder weapon. A break in the shaft has been mended with duct tape. *'Pistol:' The murder weapon. 22-caliber. Fired 3 times. Bears prints from Edgeworth's right hand. *'Edgeworth´s Knife:' The murder weapon, found in Edgeworth's toolbox. *'Metal Detector:' Makes a noise when metallic objects are near. A useful detection device. *'Victim´s Staff:' Has a sword hidden inside. The actual weapon used to murder the victim. *'Dahlia´s Present:' Dahlia's present was a necklace that contained a small bottle in it, and was given by Dahlia Hawthorne to Phoenix Wright during their time at Ivy University, Contains Poison. *'Luminol Testing Fluid:' Solution used for scientific investigation. Finds bloods traces. *'MC Bomber:' MC Bomber is a computer virus created by Glen Elg for the sole purpose of paying off his debt to Furio Tigre. Key: Games | Anime Others Notable Victories: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - Springtrap's Profile (Anime Phoenix was used, speed was equalized, and Phoenix had his Optional Equipment) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hacking Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Purification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Data Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Ace Attorney